Overnight changes
by cup-opener-900
Summary: Stay away from people who say nothing changes overnight. They're liars.
1. Waking up

Stay away from people who say nothing changes overnight. They're liars.  
>Let me explain:<p>

It was the first day of middle school and, as usual was already down and eating my breakfast when Ferb came down. Only it wasn't ferb, well it didn't look like him anyway. My brother had green hair, and wore polo shirts, purple trousers and converses. The other boy had freshly dyed black hair, a _Never mind the bollocks here's the sex pistols_ t-shirt, dark blue jeans and heavy doc martins. It was only when Mom spoke to him was when i realise that it really _was _Ferb!  
>"Ferb Damon Fletcher!What have you done to your hair!And your shoes!And take that t-shirt off at once!"<br>"No."There was something different about his voice, but I couldn't quite place it.  
>"What do you mean 'NO'!"<br>"Oh I'm sorry I'll put it in a simpler way for you, I can't wash the dye out, the boots are staying on, and I'm wearing the shirt, I fink you can understand that!"

That was it, his accent .What used to be a refined Chelsea accent, was now a harsh, thick cockney one. He grinned at me and winked.  
>"Alwright Phin?"<br>"Yeah..."the rest if the words simply died in my throat.  
>He looked at the clock.<br>"Shit, we're gonna be late "  
>And with that he grabbed his black rucksack and ran out the door, all I could do was follow him.<p>

**So, mah first p and f story. Tell me if ya want, me to continue plz!:D**

**And if anyone can tell me who ferb's middle name is after i will give you a free cookie!**

**Sorry this chapter is sooooo short,the others will be much longer!**


	2. In one ear

**Soooo this is the second chapter of my odd story!  
>Hopefully this should explain all the confusion in chapter one!<br>And no-one has guessed who Ferb's second name is after yet! :D (clue: Cartoons)**

**Ferb's pov.**

From the moment I read that letter, I had promised myself I would change. Well, not change exactly; go back to my old self. My shitty, punk rocker, slightly scary, self. But a promise is a promise.

I started the change at 6'oclock, planned, like in a bond film. I snuck quietly into the bathroom and grabbed the already-waiting bottle of hair dye, and sighed, with all this dying it'll be a wonder if I have any hair left by the time I'm 20.  
>As soon as I rubbed it into my hair I nearly screamed, FUCK it <strong>stung<strong>!  
>But I carried on unperturbed, after I had finished, and the pain had finally gone looked in the mirror and winked. Lookin' GOOD!<p>

That was the hair problem over and done with (Thank Fuckin' god), but now the clothes. Clothes. Hmmmmmmm clothessssssss. I crept over to the wardrobe, all slow and quiet, quickly grabbed a large cardboard box and sprinted back to the bathroom.

I sat down on the side of the bath and sighed (I've been doing that a lot lately), what would Phineas think of the new-old me? The silent, slightly geeky, step brother would be gone for him. In his place would be a complete stranger. And after that letter, not even a relative. Not even RELATED. A couple of days ago just the thought would make me shudder; now I was actually living it. Shit, I could hear him waking up now. He always wished everything would be forever. Candace probably wished everything would be forever. Hell, **I** sometimes wished everything would be forever. Oh well, fuck forever.

But now, clothes.  
>Hmmmmmmm, clash or pistols? <strong>Clash<strong> or **Pistols**?  
>Sex pistols, definitely, shirts baggier.<br>I quickly forced that over my mane of new black hair, pulled on a pair of holey dark blue jeans and laced up some heavy, black doc martins grabbed a black, beaten up leather jacket, shoved a packet of fags in the pocket and slowly made downstairs.

They had to be waiting for me. 

The look on Linda's face was just fantastic.  
>"Ferb Damon Fletcher!What have you done to your hair!And your shoes!And take that t-shirt off at once!"She was practically screeching<br>_Fuck off. _I thought._ You're not my mum; technically you're not even my step-mum.  
>Here we go, its balls-out confidence time, you have no emotions, you have NO emotions.<br>_"No"  
>"What do you mean 'NO'!"<br>_What do i mean "NO"? Well if you want to know so badly, I'll tell you!  
><em>"Oh I'm sorry I'll put it in a simpler way for you, I can't wash the dye out, the boots are staying on, and I'm wearing the shirt, I fink you can understand that!"

I had to stop myself from laughing, It seemed that the cockney, like a toddler getting into his parents bed at night, had wormed its way back into my voice, Well that and the expression on phineas's face.  
>I grinned at him and winked.<br>"Alwright Phin?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>shit, he sounded scared. I didn't know what to do.  
>I looked at the clock.<br>"Shit, we're gonna be late "  
>All I could do was grab my black rucksack, and jacket, and run out the door.<p>

**So, what do you think?  
>I wrote this while listening to <strong>_**Cage the elephant**_**, and I think it helped LOL XD  
>I will give a free cookie (Yes another one!) to every reviewer! <strong>


End file.
